


Downpour

by bughaw



Series: One Hit Street [2]
Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: They were about to go out so his mother could meet Salle but were stopped by his father’s looming figure in the living room. His face sported a livid expression, and when he asked, “may boyfriend ka?” and Neo nodded, it had turned an ugly shade of red, not at all like the color of the clothes Yue would wear.Or the one where Neo comes out and things don't go so well.





	Downpour

The sunny weather that graced Neo’s morning had already made way for the downpour during the time it took him to take out his clothes from his closet. His mother had given up trying to get him to unlock the door a while ago, and Neo tried his damnedest not to wonder if that meant she gave up on him, too. 

 

He figured it would be best not to dwell on it longer since her absence would make leaving easier.

 

The house remained silent with him being the only occupant for the meantime, and there was a small part of Neo that was glad that his father took off in a rage; though it sounded terrible, Neo found it better that he was causing havoc outside instead of channeling his anger through beating Neo up. The relief stemming from his father’s absence did nothing to quell the words flitting through Neo’s mind, the  _ ‘faggots, faggots, faggots’  _ and  _ ‘masusunog ka sa impyerno’ _ rang loud and clear, the same likeness to when it was uttered not more than an hour ago.

 

Neo’s hands started shaking, from hurt or frustration, he wasn’t sure, so he decided to just shove his clothes in his suitcase without a care that they would get wrinkled. Best to leave as soon as possible as to not aggravate his father when he came back.

 

Of all the times that his father could have returned home, it had to be the day when Neo decided that he would come out to his mother. It had gone well, and his mother accepted him readily, with Mia silently giving him support in the background. They were about to go out so his mother could meet Salle but were stopped by his father’s looming figure in the living room. His face sported a livid expression, and when he asked,  _ “may boyfriend ka?” _ and Neo nodded, it had turned an ugly shade of red, not at all like the color of the clothes Yue would wear.

 

It took Mia holding him back and Neo’s mother standing in front of him to stop Neo’s father from beating Neo into the ground. It didn’t stop him from hurling insults and ordering Neo to leave the premises however. Afterwards, he shrugged off Mia’s hold on him and left.

 

_ “You don’t have to leave,”  _ his mother had said. Neo knew she was wrong. He did have to leave, if only to stop his father into raging once more in his mother’s presence.

 

Neo blinked the tears forming at the corner of his eyes away as he tossed another article of clothing in his case. Remembering back to when Salle introduced him to his mother, Neo couldn’t help but ponder why his father found it so difficult that Neo was as attracted to the same gender as he was the opposite? It wasn’t like he was raised in a strict Catholic household, and he had never shown any interests on such issues concerning queer people.

 

He grasped blindly around the bed for another item to shove into his case, and was met with the material of Salle’s jacket. Collecting it in his hands, he shoved his face into it and took comfort in the remaining scent of Salle’s distinct cologne. Neo couldn’t help the shivers that wracked his body as he tried to keep the sobs at bay to no avail. He didn’t regret coming out but he couldn’t help but wonder if it would have been better if he hadn’t done so in the first place.

 

Just the thought of having to leave his mother and the house he grew up in left Neo feeling weak, and it took him a while to process that he was being pulled into a hug by someone. Pulling away from the jacket, Neo couldn’t help but sobbing out once more as he was met with Salle’s somber face.

 

“I don’t want to go,” he mumbled out helplessly, collapsing in the other man’s grip. “Fuck, I don’t want to leave, please, please, please.”

 

Salle offered nothing but his touch, and in the corner of his eye, Neo could see Mia and Phil going through his belongings. He moved to help them but was stopped by Salle’s tightening grip. “Okay na, sila na bahala jan,” Salle told him after he pressed a kiss on Neo’s forehead. 

“We’ll bring your things to Mia’s muna before I take you home with me, ha? Wag ka na umiyak.”

 

Being told not to only spurned his desire to cry out his hurt, which Neo promptly did so. “Bakit?” he couldn’t help but ask. “Why was he like that? Bakit yung mom mo hindi naman ganon yung reaksyon?”

 

“Hindi ko alam, Neo,” Salle sounded as helpless as Neo felt. “Fuck, di ko alam.”

 

“Pero yung mom mo…”

 

“Kung pwede lang may gawin ako para parehas sila ng reaction ni Mama gagawin ko. I’m so sorry this had to happen to you.”

 

“Salle, please, ayoko umalis.”

 

“I know, I know, pero temp lang naman to, okay? I’ll… fuck, we’ll talk to your mom. Maybe she can work her magic on your dad, maybe she can convince him to let you stay.”

 

“What if… what if it doesn’t work?” He was scared to think about how he would react if it ever came to that. “What if my mom gives up on me?” 

 

There was another arm around him at that point. When he turned, it was Mia. “You’ll still have us naman,” she told him softly. “I don’t know if it’ll be the same but you’ll have us, okay? Hindi magbabago. Fuck your dad, and I love your mom but fuck her if she just gives up on you okay? You’re worth it, and if they can’t see that then they don’t deserve you.”

 

Another bout of tears escaped him, and it only served to make him shake when Mia started shushing him as she wiped his tears away.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaahhhh i haven't edited this yet soz
> 
> hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) if you want someone to scream about BuKo with


End file.
